


A Newspaper and Some Alcohol

by grantvire



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depends, Happy, at all, definitely no angst, sort of cherik, super happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months? Years possibly since Charles had seen Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Newspaper and Some Alcohol

It had been months? Years possibly since Charles had seen Erik. And he had seen him, he was bright and powerful. And he had hated him with every fibre of his being (and he had loved him).  
Charles was strong, he had survived so much (he survived Erik walking out on him, so. many. times.) Charles was, charismatic, he was flirtatious, he was wise, he was respected. He was most definitely not weak. (so why couldn’t he wheel past Erik’s bedroom?)  
He was strong. He was he was he, was he?  
The students needed him. Raven needed him. Moira needed him. And yet when he ran his hand along his bald head he couldn’t help but drink.  
He was not an alcoholic (Hank had found him on the floor of his bathroom in a pool of his own vomit. Multiple times).  
He went out. He didn’t tell anyone where he went but he came back a few days later with blood on his top. He had no idea how it got there.  
The voices were there, they were always there. It was the 1970’s again and the voices were there and he coped (he deserved them. he deserved everyones pain and suffering.)  
Someone had brought him a newspaper. He couldn’t look, he didn’t want to see more suffering. He left it in the kitchen.  
And he waited. Every evening just incase Erik came home today (he hadn’t read the news).  
A year passed. Or was it two? Everything was a blur now. He still taught (He hallucinated. There was no one left to teach, they’d gone. Even Hank had left him. He had no idea.)

The door hadn’t been used in years. (he could here it swinging open. the children laughing outside. he had no idea)  
“Charles?” The man looked around the school was empty. It wasn’t like 1970. It was worse.  
He roamed the mansion, finally stumbling across Charles. The grin that broke out on his drunken face was worth it. Erik had returned. To him.  
Erik didn’t know. How could he. He didn’t realise until he saw Charles teaching gibberish to an empty classroom (he says classroom. They were in the bathroom.)  
He takes care of him. It takes years. Charles had been through so much, he could hear so much he’d lost himself in the minds of others.  
Their relationship progressed slowly but they were strong, they planned the wedding (he didn’t care what everyone else called it, he didn’t care if the real name was civil partnership. it was his wedding.)  
It wasn’t going to be anything big. They were going to walk down the registry office and do it then and there, they hadn’t told anyone. they hadn’t seen anyone in years (Charles couldn’t remember why, but he knew he couldn’t)

It was April 27th. It was the day. Erik pushed Charles down to the office. They were ready.  
It was windy that day, they took the scenic root or so Erik said. It didn’t seem particularly scenic as they walked past an old tip. It was windy, paper blew at them. They laughed. It continued. A piece hit Charles right in the face. He chuckled going to throw it away. It was too late. He’d seen. “Erik Lehnsherr. Dead.” He chuckled. Another of Erik’s plots, it wasn’t the first time he’d faked his death. He turned around to show Erik. He wasn’t there. They weren’t outside. They were in the kitchen, Charles was holding the same newspaper he had placed there all those years ago. It suddenly felt like it was on fire, he dropped it. It wasn’t real. He had just been with Erik. He had he had he had (not). He wheeled out. his hands shaking.  
The paper stayed on the floor.

  
_Erik Lehnsherr. Dead._  
_The infamous ‘Magnetio’ died in the night, it is unsure as to how but it looks as though there was some tampering in his brain, another mutant perhaps? Or had his mind just given up on him? More on Page 5._


End file.
